Eep Crood
Eep Crood is the main female character in the DreamWorks animated movie, The Croods. She is voiced by Emma Stone. Biography She is the oldest daughter of Ugga and Grug, the oldest grandchild of Gran, and the older sister of Sandy and Thunk. Eep hates the Cave they live in and wants to explore the outside world. However, Grug highly disagrees with her, and constantly tries to convince her to stay away from the outside world. One night, Eep sneaks out of the cave and that's when she comes across Guy.The two of them grow a strong love for each other until Grug discovers Eep and grounds her. The next day, Eep takes up a horn and tries to signal to Guy, but her family forbids her to do so. Afterwards, she picks a huge fight with her family. Afterwards, an earthquake breaks out and destroys the family's home. Eep follows her family into a huge wonderland, where Guy is leading them to "tomorrow." At the end of the film, Eep cries over her father and tells him she loves him without showing it. It has also been said that Eep is the hunter of the family. She may be adventurous and brave, but Eep is most likely a copy of Ariel and Merida and is completely opposite from what they are, since her emotional need to be free is missing and she worries more about getting her way more than her father's needs. Trivia *Eep is said to be '19 summers old.' This may put her at 19 years of age to us. Similar Heroes * Ariel * Princess Merida * Peaches * Mavis Dracula Gallery the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-183.jpg Girelephant ride.png Eep climbing the cave wall.jpg|Eep climbing up the cave wall. Eep gazes at the sun.jpg|Eep gazes up at the sunset. Eep reaching for the sun.jpg|Eep reaches for the sun. Eep watches the sun disappear.jpg|"Please come back tomorrow." Eep on a high tree limb.jpg|Eep on a high tree limb above the cave. Eep frustrated with her father.jpg|Eep frustrated with her father Eep sulking in the cave.jpg|Eep sulking in the cave the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-1341.jpg|Eep sulking while the family does the boring story of Crispy Bear. Eep peaks outside the cave.jpg|Eep peeks outside the cave Eep sees fire for the first time.jpg|Eep sees fire for the first time Eep facinated by Guy's fire.jpg|Eep is fascinated by Guy's fire. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|"What is wrong with you?!" Eep furious the family smashed the shell Guy gave her. Eep throwing a tantrum and fighting with her family.png|Eep throwing a tantrum after her father catches her outside the cave You really need to see this.jpg|"You really need to see this." Eep blows her horn to summon Guy.jpg|Eep blows horn to summon Guy Guy shields off the Pirhanakeets.jpg|Guy fends off the Piranhakeets with his fire. The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-3778.jpg The_Crood_Sisters.png Big Croods Smile.jpg Eep and Guy luring the Birdfish.jpg|Eep and Guy using a trap to lure the Birdfish. the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-5133.jpg Eep's new shoes.jpg|"I LOVE THEM! Where are my feet?" Eep startles Guy causing him to fall.jpg Eep and Guy's love umbrella.jpg|Eep and Guy's Love Umbrella Eep dives.png|Eep dives in Guy teaches Eep to swim.jpg|Guy teaches Eep to swim the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-9351.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-10407.jpg Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Speedsters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Wanderers Category:Tomboys Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Dreamers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Normal Badass Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Outright Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Summoners Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Obsessed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs